Detrakings
by Mireaven
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry n'était plus vraiment humain ? Harry-détraqueur !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Un 31 octobre lugubre commença avec beaucoup de joie pour la famille Potter. Lily la mère parlait avec les elfes de maison du repas à servir le soir tandis que son mari jouait avec leur fils, le jeune Harry. Le père, James adorait jouer avec son enfant. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui à cause de la menace de Voldemort. Personne ne voulait risquer la vie de ces héros de guerre. Sauf que dans leurs amis une personne voulait qu'ils disparaissent pour avoir la gloire enfin.

Ce traître donna au Lord Noir toutes les informations nécessaire pour qu'il puisse enfin se venger de tous les bâtons que ce couple lui avaient mit dans les roues sans compter la prophétie. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom avait enfin toutes les données pour porter un grand coup à ce vieil homme qu'était Dumbledore. Il allait détruire deux de ses élèves préférés et symbole du camp de la Lumière. Ce grand jour le rendit plus heureux que jamais.

Le soir il attaqua la maison tuant Lily et James Potter, mais il ne réussit pas à tuer Harry Potter. Ce fut ce dernier qui détruit le Lord Noir. Le pauvre homme se trouva transformé en esprit. Mais il pouvait se rassurer car grâce à lui le bébé à peine âgé d'un an allait connaître la tristesse et l'abandon.

Mais notre histoire commence quatre ans après ce drame qui changea la vie d'un jeune enfant abandonné par son monde à la cruauté de personnes qui haïssaient ce qu'il était. Encore une fois Dumbledore avait fait le choix pour le plus grand Bien sans penser au pauvre enfant, ni le mettre sous surveillance. Sinon même pas une semaine après l'arrivée d'Harry chez les Dursley il aurait enlevé l'enfant pour le mettre dans une autre famille.


	2. La naissance d'un nouvel être

Bonjour,

Voilà enfin le démarrage de Detrakings ^^

Merci à Sheltan de me relire et corriger mes erreurs. (ndbc : et d'être à l'origine de ce défi!)

Chapitre 1

La naissance d'un nouvel être.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu lors de ce 02 Août et le jeune Harry était endormi depuis longtemps dans son placard, le ventre vide comme souvent. Depuis quelques jours il avait enfin eu cinq ans. C'était une nouvelle année en enfer qui avait commencé pour lui. Encore une année où il allait prier pour qu'on le sauve de ce lieu de douleurs et de peurs. Il avait encore reçu une correction pour avoir un peu trop cuit le repas de l'oncle Vernon. Il avait pourtant fait attention mais ce n'était pas assez. Harry avait l'impression que les punitions avaient augmentées avec son nouvel âge.

Loin de Londres, en Ecosse, une voix couinante se faisant entendre. Et la voix s'accordait au physique de rat de cet homme. Des dents presque trop longue tout devant, un regard presque fuyant et surtout il était gros, gras. Mais surtout ce qui nous fit comprendre qu'il était un sorcier ce fut sa transformation en rat pour se cacher car il avait entendu un bruit.

Cette horrible chose, était un homme supposément mort, Peter Pettegrew. Il avait reçu l'ordre de Merlin à titre posthume et en plus une tombe vide. Tout le monde le pensait mort en se sacrifiant pour protéger le monde en poursuivant le traitre des Potter, Sirius Black. Et le jeune Lord Black fut enfermé à Azkaban sans aucun procès.

Ce fut grâce à cette erreur de Dumbledore que ce rat était là aujourd'hui et allait commencer un rituel pour enfin se débarrasser d'Harry Potter. Il ne connaissait pas son lieu de vie mais il avait trouvé une formule pour envoyer un être infâme qui allait dévorer le jeune enfant. Un Dementor. Ce serait une belle vengeance contre Sirius et Remus. Après tout il n'avait pas jamais eu de leur part une réelle attention. Il avait toujours été dans l'ombre. Aujourd'hui il allait enfin se dévoiler. Montrer qu'il était fort, intelligent et puis surtout capable de faire aussi de grandes choses.

Les personnes qui l'avait terrorisé étaient parties. C'était deux moldus qui s'étaient perdus vers ici, mais maintenant que plus personne n'était là il allait enfin venger son maître. Il traça un pentagramme au sol et s'installa au milieu pour pouvoir commencer la partie qui était la plus importante. Il avait passé toute la semaine a l'apprendre par cœur pour ce moment spécial. Sa revanche à portée de mots.

« - ombrumbrata ineo animae delenda incarnation harry potter anima. »

« - ombrumbrata ineo animae delenda incarnation harry potter anima. »

« - ombrumbrata ineo animae delenda incarnation harry potter anima. »

Il la répéta trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'un vent fort se soulève et éteigne toutes les bougies autour de Peter, montrant que le rituel avait commencé. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Harry Potter allait être tué par un dementor. Peter eut un rire en pensant à la fin de cet petit enfant inutile.

Harry était enfermé dans son placard, endormi, rêvant qu'une personne viendrait le libérer de cet enfer. Une personne qui l'aimerait enfin. Mais à la place de ressentir de la joie il commença à se sentir mal, il tremblait et avait des vertiges malgré le fait qu'il soit couché. Une chose apparut devant lui et fonça sur lui. Un cri inhumain jaillit de la bouche de la chose mais aussi de celle du jeune enfant. Harry se sentait brûler, poignarder avec violence. Tout son corps le torturait. Il se grattait la peau avec violence créant des sillons de sang, ses hurlements étaient accompagnés de coups contre les murs. Mais la magie instinctive du jeune homme avait insonorisé les murs pour éviter que sa famille ne le frappe pour ces hurlements. Il n'y survivrait pas.

Sa douleur n'était pas l'aspiration de son âme mais un acte encore plus cruel que cela. Peter tellement sûr de lui n'avait pas vu que la formule avait été mal recopiée.

La folie de la douleur d'Harry continua jusqu'au matin avec une odeur des plus horrible de vomi emplissant son petit placard. Autant dire que quand sa Tante vint ouvrir la porte ce fut la première chose qu'elle sentit. Et le visage pâle de son neveu lui fit froncer le nez de dégoût. Ce fut pour ne pas que le reste de la famille soit importunée par cette odeur qu'elle fit que le monstre changea son lit et nettoya complètement son placard, prit une douche et se changea avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Son Dudley chéri ne pourrait pas manger si une telle odeur circulait dans la maison.

La journée se passa comme les autres avec des tâches ménagères et son linge en plus. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu la nuit ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement notre jeune Harry. C'était rare après tout que quelque chose échappe à Vernon Dursley. Et il ne se fit même pas battre par son Oncle pour le vomi. Mais peut-être parce que tout été déjà nettoyé à son réveil.

Harry ne savait pas trop, sauf que les actes de la famille semblait lui faire moins mal. Comme s'il s'était en une soirée habitué à être maltraité. A moins qu'il était toujours secoué de la drôle de nuit. Il ne savait vraiment pas trop, c'était une chose des plus étranges.


	3. Note

Note importante

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je tiens a vous remercier tous de suivre les histoires que j'écris. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. En ce moment je n'ai malheureusement plus d'inspirations. Alors je n'ai pas de nouveaux chapitres à vous offrir pour l'instant.

LES FICTIONS NE SONT PAS ABANDONNEES !

J'espère vite les reprendre !

Mireaven


End file.
